Nowhere Left To Run
by Thaadonato
Summary: Beca is a Shadowhunter who hates Downworlders. Chloe is a Faerie. It takes place after City of Heavenly Fire and one year before Lady Midnight. A few TMI characters might appear but they won't be the focus of the story.
1. Chapter 1

_So here's something I've been thinking about for a long time and just now got the inspiration to actually write it lol It's a "The Mortal Instruments" AU of Pitch Perfect characters. I'm updating it on my Tumblr too._

* * *

"DUDE!" Beca looked up as the a blonde woman, who had jumped on her while screaming the second she came out of her room, stood above her, one knee holding Beca on the ground and a knife against the brunette's throat. A cheeky smile growing on Amy's face.

"Rule number one, never let your guard down. If I was a vampire you'd be killed by now."

"Yeah, right" Beca scoffed and pushed Amy to get her to move, standing up right away "If you were a vampire, you wouldn't even be here in the Institute, so there's no need for me to keep my guard up, dumbass"

"Eeh, whatever. I'd make a really sexy vampire tho, don't you agree?" Amy said, putting on her sexy face and making the petite brunette roll her eyes, walking away from her best friend. "I know you fancy the hell out of me, short stack! Too bad you're not my type."

"Whatever, Amy.." Beca tried to speed up when turning left and then went back to her normal pace when noticed that Amy was still very close to her. "Why are you following me again?"

"I'm not following you! Just… walking in the same direction. Very closely to you. Also, you shouldn't be bothered by it. We're parabatai! Must stick together!"

Pulling up her sleeve to show off her parabatai rune, the blonde stretched her arm so Beca could see it, making the brunette roll her eyes again. The parabatai bond was something more than just a friendship. They were closer than family, worked perfectly together and were like one in battle, willingly giving up their lives for each other.

"Yeah, but not like this! Too close, man" Amy looks at Beca's hands, indicating the almost non existent space between them "It's like you're glued to me or something."

"Uh.. Technically I am. You're not gonna get rid of me that easily."

"Guess I am, cuz I have a meeting with the Consul now…" Beca opens the library's door just enough for her petite frame to walk through it and held it so only her head was propped out to look at Amy with a cocky grin. After all, the Consul was the highest appointed official in the Clave, the Shadowhunters' government, and if Jia Penhallow wanted to talk to her… this must be really important. "…and you are not invited." Then closed the door, letting her parabatai outside, trying to hear anything through the door.

* * *

"What are you doing tonight?" Chloe let out a shriek, almost falling from the tree, not expecting someone to come out of the blue and just popping a question so casually. But that was Aubrey, she should've been used to it by now and by the light giggle of her best friend, the tall blonde thought the same. "Sorry…"

"That's fine… just let me see you next time you're approaching me, 'kay?" Chloe recomposed herself on the branch she was sat on and looked at her friend with a smirk "Like.. you don't need to be creepy just to ask me out"

Aubrey sat down next to Chloe, scrunching up her nose "Ugh, you make it sound like I asked you on a date."

"It certainly sounds like it." Chloe giggled, swinging her legs like a little kid.

"Well, whatever, can you answer my question, please?"

"I don't have plans for tonight. Why?"

"How abooout… a girls night out? Jess and Ash will be at Pandemonium tonight so it'll be fun!"

"You know I don't like that place…" Chloe's tone got serious and Aubrey could see that the redhead was remembering something bad.

"But you won't be alone this time! We'll protect you if something happens, but let's just go out there and have fun!"

"I don't know, Bree…"

"C'moooon Chloe! You spend your whole day here at the park, just looking at people or at the sky. I know it's beautiful, nature and all, but it's time for you to do something different for a change." Aubrey nudged the redhead's arm with her elbow.

Chloe nods with a sigh, after a few seconds silent "Okay then. Are you bringing Emily too?"

"Hell no! She doesn't even know what I am, I can't take her to a place full of Downworlders she can't even protect herself from"

"And when are you going to tell her? 'Cause, like, one day she's gonna notice your fangs."

"I'll tell her soon, okay? It's just… I don't wanna lose her."

Chloe squeezed Aubrey's hand and smiled softly. "If she really loves you like she says she does, then you won't lose her."


	2. Pt2

The gray stone walls of the Institute echoed Stacie's steps and curses whilst the tall brunette cleaned her dagger, now melted due to the amount of demon blood on it, and walked into the kitchen. She was attracted by the smell of Jesse's food two minutes ago when she opened the Institute's gate

"By the Angel, I'm starving, what's for-" She was interrupted by Jesse, who threw a knife at her, sticking it to the door the girl had just opened.

"No demon blood allowed in my kitchen, Conrad."

"You're so extra, oh my god… no need to throw a knife at me." Stacie walked further into the room and grabbed an apple from the table, demon blood dripping from her dagger to the table and she immediately went running out the door, laughing, to save herself from another knife Jesse had thrown at her, leaving footprints on the white floor.

"YOU BETTER CLEAN THIS UP, STACIE, I'M NOT YOUR MAID" She barely heard Jesse shouting at her as she made her way to her room to finally take a shower and get rif of that icky feeling after the hunt.

Kicking her hunting boots to the corner of her room and stripping off her gear, the girl finished cleaning the dagger and tucked it into the drawer with some other fucked up weapons. Maybe it could be useful again someday..

As she turned the shower off a few minutes later, Stacie heard a knock and the door opening. She didn't even bothered to look at the intruder, she knew who it was just by the sound of something falling.

"Shit" She heard Beca hiss under her breath and giggled "Are you decent? I really don't want to keep bumping into things here."

"You can open your eyes, Becs. It's not like you've never seen me naked" Wrapping the towel around her tall frame, Stacie headed to her wardrobe, kissing Beca's cheek in the process.

The petite brunette let out a groan and sat on the bed, her back turned to Stacie. "How was the hunt?"

"It was… something. Not so many demons out there, it's kinda weird. Lilly's vampire clan is under control, but Bumper's pack is nowhere to be found…"

"They must be up to something… he's not the one to hide." Beca stood up and turned to face Stacie once the girl was completely dressed. "You look good. Perfect for where we're going."

"And where is that?" The tall brunette looked at her own clothes, a white crop top and jeans. Then back at Beca, who was wearing her gear with a Seraph blade on her belt.

"Pandemonium. Some faeries around there have been poisoning mundanes. You better cover your runes, you're our bait."

"Why do I always get to be the bait?"

"Cuz you're good at it." Beca was already halfway through the door and shrugged, entering Amy's room across the hall.

* * *

"Hey ladies!" Aubrey smiled at Jessica and Ashley, who were waiting for her and Chloe outside the club.

Chloe was a little bit nervous. Her last experience in the club Pandemonium wasn't so good and she barely made out of it alive. But she trusted her friends to protect her.

Being in a group that included a vampire, a werewolf and two faeries wasn't something so common to see around, even on Pandemonium. Usually werewolves and vampires are enemies, but Ashley and Aubrey can deal with their differences without a serious fight. Chloe and Jessica, as faeries, weren't allowed to hang out with them or any other Downworlders, because of a stupid law made by Nephilin, or 'Shadowhunters' as most of them like to be called.

Chloe hates them. Shadowhunters took everything from her ever since she was little and they always think that they rule the world with their laws and Angelic powers, shiny swords and fighting skills.

"Chlo?" She heard Aubrey's voice and a cold hand on her forearm. "Did you hear me?"

"Uh.. no, sorry. What did you say?"

Aubrey looked concerned, already regretting bringing the redhead along. "Nevermind, let's get some drinks"

Chloe was dragged by the blonde all the way into the club and to the bar, ordering four drinks, one for each of them.

The music was so loud they had to shout to be heard. People dancing like crazy at the dance floor and some couples making out at every corner and probably there was more at the bathroom.

A few drinks later and they were all pretty tipsy, aside from Aubrey, because alcohol has no effect on vampires, and Chloe had forgotten about her worries from earlier. "That's not fair! I'm sure a warlock must have figured out a way for vampires to be drunk… we should ask CR!" Ashley screamed and clapped her hands in excitement.

"That's not a good idea. What if I do something wrong while drunk? Nope, not happening! Chloe, tell them it's not a good idea!"

Aubrey turned to her friend, but the redhead wasn't paying attention to them anymore. Instead, she was looking at the girl who had just walked in.

Beca's hair was tied up in case she needed to fight, her gear covered with a leather jacket also to hide the runes all over her arms.

"We look so badass!" Amy said to her with an excited smile the brunette would've find adorable if they were on a mission. Not that she would ever admit it.

"Dude, we look like this literally everyday. Now chill. Blend in and get information. I'll keep an eye on Stacie."

"Sure you will" Amy gave her a wink and joined the crowd.

Getting closer to the bar, looking around to find Stacie, Beca saw a redhead staring at her. She could see the girl's slightly pointy ears peeking through the bright red hair that was carefully placed on her shoulders, contrasting beautifully with her light blue eyes and dark dress.

So beautiful, Beca thought, too bad she's a Downworlder. But the girl kept looking at her, so she put on her best flirtatious smile and winked at the redhead. It seemed to snap her back to reality and she turned back to face her friends.

"Chlo, what's happening to you?" Aubrey was squeezing Chloe's hand now and the redhead grimaced a little.

"Bree, you seem to forget that you have kind of a super strength and you can actually break my hand if you don't let go like now."

"Oh, sorry." The redhead giggled softly and shook her hand when Aubrey let go of her. "I'm just worried. You're quiet and your mind keeps wandering off…"

"It's just…" Chloe looked back at where the pretty brunette was a minute ago but she wasn't there anymore. "I gotta talk to that girl."

"What girl? And why?"

"She was right there! Something is telling me to do it. And she's pretty, maybe something happens."

The blonde noticed the smile on her best friend's face and sighed. That was one of the few times Chloe got excited about something lately, how could she deny her that?

"Okay. But no more drinks for you. Keep your phone with you at all times and if you need me just shout"

"I knooow, mom" Chloe giggled and kissed her friends goodbye "See you later!"

"Have fun!" The three of them wished as the redhead went looking for that pretty girl.


	3. Pt3

Beca grabbed her whiskey glass, finding Stacie and some guy on the dance floor. The petite brunette finished her her drink in a gulp and started dancing with whoever was the person behind her so she could keep an eye on her friend.

Stacie was saying something to the man's ear, making him smirk and grab her a drink from the bar. As soon as he stepped out of their sight, the tall brunette leaned in to Beca so that she could hear her.

"I asked for a drink. He's a faerie, so get ready, I'll lead him out the back door so that you can knock him out." Beca nodded and turned her back when the guy came back to Stacie, handing her a fancy cocktail.

A hand grabbed Beca's forearm and she controlled herself so that she wouldn't break the person's hand. Turning to see who it was, she saw the redheaded faery smiling at her.

"Hey! What's your name?" Chloe let go of the brunette's arm, her body already moving to the beat.

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you" Was Beca's response and all the redhead did was giggle at that.

"'Kay, so no names then.." she came a little closer, one hand on Beca's side. The girl was a bit taller than Beca and, despite the gross scent of sweat of the club, the redhead smelled great. "I like your jacket. Makes you look badass!"

She was truly beautiful, Beca thought. But at the sight of her pointy ears, the brunette snapped back to reality. She couldn't let herself be struck with a faerie's beauty. Because that's what they do, they take advantage of their physical appearance to drag people into their Realm and then never come back.

"Thanks. Uh… I like your dress." She was still on a mission, tho. And the mission included taking her kind to the Consil, so she would have to go along with the redhead and lead her there.

They started dancing together, not much was said between them as Beca avoided almost all the questions. That is, until the girl threw her arms around her neck, bringing the brunette closer. Beca was doing her best not to push her away, or at least that's what she was telling herself.

"Oh, you have a tattoo? What is is?" Chloe trailed her fingertips along the tip of the rune on Beca's collarbone, most of it hidden by her shirt. The touch gave her shivers and she pushed the redhead back a little.

"Yeah… it's a… y'know… just a dragon." She said the first thing that came to her mind and Chloe beamed at her.

"Awes! Can I see it?" Beca could tell the girl was genuinely interested in the tattoo and smiled a little, finding it quite cute before snapping back to reality again and put in her serious face.

"Maybe another time"

* * *

They were still dancing, the drink making Stacie feel dizzy but not because of the alcohol. She knew this would happen, and so she was avoiding drinking that. It only took her a sip to tell if he had slipped something there and she had her answer, but had to drink a little bit more when he asked why she wasn't drinking it. She had to be discrete, they couldn't apprehend that guy in front of everyone. And when he asked her if she wanted to go somewhere else, she was already halfway to the exit without even noticing.

Beca turned to watch Stacie, rolling her hips against the redheaded faery to the rhythm of the music, feeling the girl's hands wandering through her body. She stopped when didn't see the tall brunette there and felt arms around her waist.

"Everything okay?" She heard Chloe's husky voice in her ear, another shiver running through her body but she ignored it, fear taking control of her actions.

"Come here" Getting rid of the girl's embrace, she took her hand and rushed through the back exit.

Amy was outside, two unconscious faeries by her side while she waited for Beca and Stacie. "Where's Stacie?" The small brunette asked, looking around.

"She's not here yet, obviously. And who's that?" Amy looked confused. Beca wasn't the one to take other people home with her.

"Faery. Take her, I'll look for Stacie."

Chloe saw the blonde woman coming towards her with wires and she tried to get back into the club, being stopped by Beca at the door. "What is happening?"

"Sorry, dude, I'm not interested in Downworlders. Let alone a Faery." Chloe let out a howl of pain when something touched her wrists, burning. Beca had tied her with iron wires and ran back into the club.

Amy tied her arms more firmly, making the redhear cry in pain. Iron burns Fae Kind and every move Cloe tried to do it cut deeper into her skin. What did she do? Was she being tortured just for being a Faery? Again? She cried out Aubrey's name, trying to kick Amy while she tied Chloe's feet and placed her with the other two unconscious faeries.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you guys hear that?" Aubrey rose to her feet, looking around the club, clearly worried.

"Hear what?" Ashley also started looking around the place, confused. The music was so loud she barely heard Aubrey.

"Where's Chloe?" Already taking a step ahead to look for her best friend, the blonde saw a girl entering from the back door, a sword glowing in her hand and her stomach sank. She knew that sword and knew the girl holding it. "I'm gonna kill her if she did anything to her."

"Aubrey" Jessica held her friend's arm befor she could run to that girl. "Calm down. We'll find her, okay? Ash, go look for her at the front. Bree, you talk to that girl, but please, no violence. We don't want any more trouble with Shadowhunters. I'll go look in the bathroom"

They went their separate ways, asking people around if they'd seen the redhead. Meanwhile, Aubrey held her gaze upon the Shadowhunter, walking fast until she was face to face with the girl, who was already at the dance floor, sword promptly aiming at Aubrey's heart.

"One more step and I'll impale you." Beca's tone was calm, but Aubrey could hear her hear racing.

"I'm not here to fight. For now. Where's Chloe?"

"Who?"

"Where. Is. Chloe?"

"I don't know who that is and I've got other things to do." Beca lowered her sword, walking past Aubrey and the blonde immediately recognized her friend's scent.

"You were with her, I'm sure of it!"

"I've been with a lot of girls, you'll have to refresh my memory." Beca didn't even looked back, just kept walking, looking around for Stacie, knowing the blonde was right behind her.

"Ginger, taller than you, beautiful, innocent. Pretty much your type." Aubrey forced her to stop, turning the girl to face her. "Could you stop walking for a second?!"

"Ooh, right, that does ring a bell…" The brunette said with a smug smile. "You should warn her not to talk to strangers."

"What did you do to her?!" Aubrey thrusted Beca to the wall, her hand pressing on the girl's neck.

"Nothing.." The brunette hissed, pushing her away "..yet. She must already be at the Institute by now, so guess you can't save her anymore. Too bad." Before she even finish, Aubrey was already out the door, heading to the Institute.

* * *

Beca found Stacie being dragged out of an alley by a girl and rushed to them, pushing her aside to give her friend assistance. "Stay away!" She waved her Seraph blade at the girl and she took a step back.

"I was trying to help.." at a second look, the girl recognized her and stepped closer. "Beca?"

"Do I know you?" The brunette asked without looking at her, eyes glued on Stacie, tying to wake her up.

"Used to…" At that, Beca looked up and saw a slightly familiar face, dark hair tied up in a ponytail and some faded Runes on her honey skin. The Guatemalan girl rose her eyebrows. "Florencia… from the Academy"

"Oh.. uhm, right… Now if you don't mind, I need to take her home" Beca drew a Strength Rune on her arm, with the help of her stele, a slender tool made to burn the Runes into Shadowhunter skin. Wrapping her arms around Stacie, Beca carried her away, being followed by Flo.

"Let me help you"

"You've done enough. Can go back to your pack now."

"Still the same Beca.." She heard Flo sigh and lay a hand on her shoulder, Beca promptly shoving it away.

"Don't touch me. I've had enough of Downworlders for tonight."

"I was your friend!"

"And now you're a werewolf."

"I didn't really had a choice, you know, it was this or dying!"

"Then you should've died!" Was Beca's response, a little louder than she planned to. "You're filthy just like the rest of them."

"You know what thinking this way led the Nephilim before. Are you gonna do the same as Valentine Morgenstern?"

"I'm not like him."

"You sure? 'Cause you're acting just like him."

* * *

When Chloe opened her eyes her ears were buzzing, her whole body hurt and she couldn't see a thing. She tried to move, but felt the burn on her wrists and gave up, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Heeey! Get me out of here!" Her throat hurt, thirsty and her voice sounded like she smoked three packs a day.

She tried to recall how she got here. Wherever 'here' was. After that girl she was dancing with and the blonde tied her up, they immediately got out of there while Chloe was still awake, but the pain of those wires were too much, cutting through her skin easily like burning knives and she let herself drown in the darkness.

Chloe noticed she wasn't wrapped up in those wires anymore, only her wrists were cuffed to chains that she was certain were hooked in the ground.

"So.. as you're the only one who woke up, let's start with you…" A male voice sounded somewhere in front of her and then the sound of metal gliding through the stone floor. "Amy, turn the lights on, we're not in a damn movie!"

"Ugh, why are you so boring?" She heard that blonde girl's voice and the lights were on the next second.

"Thank you. Now…" Turning back to Chloe, there was a guy holding a notepad and a pen. He would've had looked like a cool guy to Chloe if it wasn't the circumstances. "I'm Jesse. And you?"

"Chloe…" she found the strength to sit up, with her back on the cold wall. "What am I doing here?"

"Why were you at the club?" He completely dismissed her question, writing something down.

"My friend wanted me to go. What is going on?"

"We found some powder in your pocked. It's the same substance your kind is using to poison humans. Why are you doimg this?"

"That's crazy! I didn't do anything wrong, let me out!"

The guy looked at her for a few seconds, clearly thinking hard. "I'll bring you something to eat." Lifted out of the chair and looked at Amy. "Watch her. Beca's gonna be here soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Aubrey stood there, outside the Institute, after walking around it in circles, trying to find a way to get in that wouldn't kill her. The Institute was a sacred place for Shadowhunters and only a few Downworlders could get in. Aubrey was not one of them. Most of the Institutes around the world had a Sanctuary for those who couldn't get in, but this one didn't seem to have it.

She heard voices coming from the end of the street and hid behind the bushes. "I can walk now, Beca.."

"We're almost there anyway." Beca was carrying a girl taller than her, pushing her away and trying to get her feet on the ground. The petite brunette let out a huff and loosened her grip, letting Stacie stand on her feet.

"Did you find that guy?" The taller brunette adjusted her clothes and hair, back at walking towards the Institute.

"No. But when I do I'll make sure to kill him."

"That's only gonna make things worse, Becs."

"Whatever. Hurry, I've got stuff to do!" Stacie rolled her eyes and they walked past the main entrance, going around the church-looking building and Aubrey followed them, as quiet as possible.

"So, you were dancing pretty close with that faery…" the tall girl said in a teasing tone and took her stele, touching the tip of it on the stone wall. A clic was heard and the wall began to slowly open, revealing a wooden door.

"Don't even start." They walked through the door and Aubrey held it open before it could lock, stepping inside and praying (she couldn't pray, but if she could, she would be) for not getting burned alive or whatever it was that happened to Downworlders who stepped in sacred grounds.

Nothing happened, tho, and relief washed through her for a second before she realised that she was stuck in there. Shaking her head, she put the fear aside. She had to find Chloe.

Aubrey was a few steps into the dark hallway when she heard screams and pressed her back to the wall, trying to hide from whatever that was. But then laughter followed the screams and she relaxed a little.

"Fuck, Amy!" Beca was slapping her parabatai, looking pissed while the other woman laughed her ass off. "Don't.. ever.. do that.. again!" Every paused was a slap on Amy's arms and Stacie held Beca's hands, also laughing.

"Chill, girl! You're not the only one who got scared. Good one, Amy!" They both fist bumped and Beca crissed her arms on her chest, her annoyance fading a little.

"Whatever. Did Jesse got anything from them?"

"He found some of the substance they were pouring into drinks, probably the same one used on Stacie's, we're still gonna run tests for it." Amy led them to where Chloe and other two faeries were unconscious. The redhead was not cuffed to anything and they could clearly see the burns all over her exposed skin. "And they admitted doing it but refuse to say who's behind all that. The only one who's clear for now is that cute redhead, Jesse thinks she's half-faerie so-"

"She's not half-faerie." Beca interrupted. "Just look at what the iron made to her skin, if she was half it wouldn't have had that impact."

"Let her go, then." Stacie said, looking at the redhead and then back to her friends. "What?"

"We're not letting her go." Beca said as if it was obvious, taking her jacket off and Amy explained their thoughts "We're gonna use her to get to them."

"That's a waste of time." Came Aubrey's voice from behind them, the girl coming out of the shadows

Stacie and Amy jumped at the sound of her voice, but Beca just rolled her eyes and turned to look at the blonde "I was wandering when were you finally going to speak up. We don't need your opinion on this. Or on anything."

"Please, just let her come home, she's already been through a lot because of you Shadowhunters. I can get the information you want."

Amy and Stacie looked at each other, then to the girls starring at each other, Beca considering her options and Aubrey hoping to get her friend free of there. "Bec, that could wo-"

"How about you both?" Beca cut Amy off, walking towards the tall blonde with her hand reaching out for her to seal the deal.

"She's not getting involved in your shitty plan!"

"I'll do it." Chloe's low voice was heard and everyone turned to looke at the redhead that had woken up somewhere during the conversation.

Amy cracked her neck, grimacing "Can we please stop with the surprise voices and turning towards it? It looks like we're in a super dramatic telenovela and my neck hurts!"

Stacie giggled and sat down in front of the redhead, helping her to sit up carefully. "How are you feeling?"

Less than a second later, Aubrey was beside Chloe, hugging her tight and the faerie let out a groan in pain "Like I was ran over by a truck.."

"Sorry" Aubrey eased her arms around her best friend. "I promised I'd protect you"

"Well, you're here now, so that's kind of okay" Chloe smiled softly at her friend and looked up at Beca. "I'll do what you want."

"Great. Now let's get it started." Beca started walking towards the door that would lead her inside of the Institute, but turned back so see everyone looking at her. "What?"

"Uh.. first, she can't even stand up." Was Stacie's response.

"Second…" Amy started, pointing at Aubrey and Chloe and then at the door the brunette was walking to. "They can't get in"

"Right. Well, uhm… this way." Beca turned to the other door from where they got in and opened it, waiting for the others who was still looking at her.

"Help me up" Chloe asked and Aubrey tood on her feet helping the redhead stand up, an arm around Chloe's waist to support her.

"Nevermind Beca. She's always this heartless." Said Stacie, following them through the door and receiving a cold glare from Beca. "See?"

Chloe giggled and shook her head "I don't believe that anyone can be heartless"

* * *

Stacie scorted them back to Aubrey's house, Beca and Amy choosing to stay at the Institute to update Jesse and come up with a plan. Aubrey sat Chloe on the couch, who fell asleep minutes before they arrived home, and looked at the tall brunette, with a small smile. "I could've brought her myself, y'know.."

"Yeah, I know. Just wanted to help with something.."

"Well, since you wanna help, fill up the bathtub while I make something for Chloe to eat." The blonde was already in the kitchen, Second door to the right."

Stacie followed the blonde's instructions and once the bathtub was filled, came back to the living room. "It's ready."

"Thanks." Aubrey came out of the kitchen and ran her fingers through Chloe's hair "Honey, wake up…" she gently shook the redhead's shoulder and smiled when her eyes opened "Hey you. Come take a shower…"

"Bathtub?" Chloe looked up at her with puppy eyes and the blonde laughed.

"Yeah, bathtub." She helped Chloe to get up and into the bathroom. Stacie took over the cooking while Aubrey helped Chloe.

The front door opened a few minutes later and a girl came in, a bag hanging on her right shoulder and went straight to the kitchen where she heard some noises.

"Bree, I'm ho-" She stopped abruptly at the door, looking at Stacie with furrowed brows, her smile fading a little "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, uhm… I'm Stacie. And you are?.." the tall brunette turned to look at the girl who had about 19 years old. Maybe she entered the wrong house.

"Emily. Where's Aubrey?" So she hadn't entered the wrong house after all.

"In the bathroom with Chloe." Emily left her bag on the couch and Stacie watched her, curious. "What's your relationship with her?"

"I'm her girlfriend" Stacie raised her eyebrows at that, analyzing the girl up and down. "What's yours?"

"Just.. a friend" She shrugged and turned off the stove. "I guess. How old are you?"

"19. Why?.."

"Aren't you too young to be dating Aubrey?"

"She's 24 and I'm not a kid anymore, so what's the problem?"

The girl looked genuinely confused so Stacie just shook her head with a shrug "None, really." So Emily didn't know about how old her girlfriend really was. That's interesting.

"How come I never met you before?" The 19 years old gave her a little smile and sat on the couch, adjusting herself so she could look at the other girl.

"We… don't really talk much. First time I'm in here, tbh."

"Ooh.. well, you're here now so that must be changing!" Aubrey heard their conversation from the bathroom and called Emily to assist her and the younger girl stood up, making her way down the corridor but stopped to turn around to Stacie. "Are you eating with us?" But the girl was already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

"What took you so long?" Jesse was waiting for the tall brunette in the training room. It was past midnight but it was the best time for them to practice their combat skills since they were the only ones in the room.

Stacie took her jacket off, grabbing one Bo Staff that was hung on the wall along with other weapons "I stayed to help take care of the faerie"

"Really? Are you sure it wasn't because you wanted to hook up with that vampire?" Jesse asked with a smirk on his face, bending down when Stacie poked him a bit too strong on the stomach, but he laughed "What? She's your type!"

"Well, according to you, everyone is my type. And yeah I planned on hooking up with her, but she's got a girlfriend. And a cute one. I couldn't fuck that up. Are you gonna fight or what?!" She slid the staff through his ankles, but he jumped right on time.

"Prepare to lose, you… tall… gorgeous… lady" He frowned, shaking his head and jumping to the side when a giggling Stacie ran towards him to attack with the staff.

* * *

Chloe woke up from a nightmare, all sweaty and gasping for air, looking around to try to remember where she was. A light went on outside her door and Aubrey rushed into the bedroom, woried about her best friend. "Are you okay? I heard you screaming"

Chloe relaxed at the sight of the blonde and sighed "I'm… I don't know. It was just a nightmare."

"About your parents?" Aubrey laid beside the redhead, covering them both with the blankets and hugged her close.

"Yes…" She hugged the blonde back, hiding her face on the woman's neck "I'm tired of dreaming about it, Bree"

Aubrey sighed, running her hand through Chloe's hair "I won't let you ask CR again to erase your memory"

"But it hurts…"

"But it makes you who you are, Chloe! And you losing your memory won't bring them back." She heard Chloe sigh and kissed her head "Now go back to sleep. I'll stay with you"

Both girls stood quietly, just appreciating each other's company. It was nice to have someone to comfort you during hard times and Aubrey was that someone for Chloe, just like Chloe was that person for her.

Beca had her friends, but it was never a relationship that close, she thought as she watched them from outside the window, hiding. Not that they were bad friends… Beca just pushed them away most of the times. Amy was an exception. The blonde knew when her parabatai needed a shoulder to cry on (which, by the way, happened like two times) or just talk about things that annoyed her (now this happened a lot), but they never got really emotional about things.

Frowning at her thoughts, Beca shook her head. This wasn't supposed to get to her like this. "Came to spy on the pretty redhead?"

She jumped at her parabatai's voice, turning around to look at her "By the Angel, Amy, would you stop doing that?! And no, I'm not spying on her " Amy crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "I'm not! Just making sure they won't run away, cuz if they do our mission is over."

"Whatever you say, Mitchell… whatever you say" Amy said, sitting down next to the brunette.

"Weren't you supposed to be at that party Benji was throwing?" Beca was playing with a knife, throwing it to the air and catching.

Amy stared at her, narrowed eyes as if analyzing the girl "Yeah, but I wanted to check on you. You don't seem okay"

"I'm totally fine"

"Don't lie to me, Beca. I'm your parabatai, you can tell me anything."

Beca rolled her eyes and dropped the knife into her belt "Yeah, don't really wanna talk right now, Amy."

"Alrighty then…" Amy pulled out a chocolate bar from the inside pocket of her jacket "Chocolate? Might help with your moody period"

* * *

Chloe woke up to her friend talking with someone in the living room, their voice was low, apparently trying not to wake her up but it was clearly an argument. She stretched herself, her muscles screaming in pain even though her bruises were almost healed.

It was painful but gave her some relief anyway. Pushing the blankets away and sitting on the bed, she looked at her arms and ankles, tracing the scars with the tip of her fingers, loosing herself in her thoughts.

The door opened abruptly and she pulled the blankets back up to cover her lower half as she had slept with only Aubrey's oversized shirt on.

"Chloe, right? We need to get started on that plan, let's go." It was Beca, looking at her expressionless and they could hear Aubrey calling the brunette countless bad names.

"Okay… uh, can you get me my clothes first?" She pointed at the pile of clothes folded next to the door and gave a little smile "I don't really wanna get out there naked."

"You're… Oh.. yeah, uhm… yeah, get dressed" Beca tossed her the clothes, not even moving that much into the room.

Chloe stood on her feet, still trembling a bit and Beca watched her every move, not really noticing she was staring. For a moment there she felt sorry for what she did to the redhead, but then tossed that thought away. She shouldn't feel sorry about doing her job.

The redhead had her back turned at Beca, the bottom of her ass showing below the shirt and the brunette felt her cheeks flushing, until Chloe started undoing the buttons and stopped midway, turning to look at her. "Are you just gonna stare?"

She laughed at Beca's face getting even flushed and finished undoing her shirt, taking it off and putting her underwear on. The brunette swallowed loudly and turned to face the wall. "Sorry"

"I don't mind the staring" Chloe finished getting dressed and shrugged "I'm pretty confident about all this" She gestured to herself while walking past Beca and winking at the brunette.

"You should.." Beca followed her to the front door where the redhead waved at her best friend while walking through it. "Stacie's gonna come here later to explain your part of the plan."

"If Chloe end up dead you're gonna be next, Mitchell" Beca rolled her eyes at the threat and closed the door.

"So… this way" Beca pointed out the direction and guided Chloe along the way.


	7. Chapter 7

_A really quick one today, sorry 'bout it_

* * *

Beca and Chloe walked side by side, an awkward silence between them, until they reached the Pandemonium club, Amy waiting for them at the door.

"It's not even midday yet, is it open?" Was Chloe's question looking at the club, not so intimidating now with the neon lights off.

"It's always open. Literally, 24/7. Apparently Downworlders don't have much to do other than partying and killing."

"You don't talk much to other species, do you? Not all of us are like that."

"I don't care" Beca was avoiding looking to the redhead since they left the house, now focusing her attention on the blonde in front of them when they came to a stop.

"You're late!" Amy lifted her arms and dropped them with a thud against her leg, making Chloe chuckle a bit at the exaggerated reaction.

"Blame it on her and Aubrey. I was there on time to pick her up but she was still sleeping and that bitch wouldn't let me in." Beca looked at Chloe for the first time since they left the house "I thought you faeries woke up early. Y'know… to 'appreciate the beauty of nature' and all that crap"

"First of all, I don't know about you people, but I really like to sleep" Chloe winked at Beca, seeing how she got all awkward and looked away "and second, where the hell did you hear that?

"It's just something she came up with when we were younger, she's dumb, nevermind her" Amy pushed Beca away and gestured for Chloe to come closer. They both looked into the club through the open door and Amy explained their plan.

"So, you see that guy there? The one with the weird jacket. Try getting some information about the drugs and who's selling them, what for and stuff like that. We'll have to stay outside in case he tries to leave with you just like he did to Stacie. So whenever you need help,you know where to find us. I'll be here and Beca will be at the back exit."

"Okay, seems simple. That's it?"

"Yeah that's the first part. Once you get the information we need, we go back to Aubrey's so we can discuss the next step. Beca, the mic."

Beca already had it in her hands before Amy could ask for and rushed to set it on Chloe's shirt in a way that was almost impossible to see it. "All set. Now go put a spell on him or whatever."

"You clearly don't know what faeries do" Chloe grimaced and made her way to the man at the bar inside the club.

"Y'know…" Amy looked at Beca, grinning "Just because you're attracted to her doesn't mean she put a spell on you. She's a faerie, not Winifred Sanderson"

"I'm not attracted to anyone. And Wini-who?"

"Winifred…" By the look on the brunette's face, she had no idea what Amy was talking about "The Sanderson sisters! From Hocus Pocus!"

"I have no clue what that is, dude." Shaking her head, Beca started walking towards the back exit "You're so weird."


	8. Chapter 8

Aubrey groaned when she heard the doorbell ring and tried to stand up, only to be held by Emily "Leave it.." the younger brunette resumed their kiss, pulling Aubrey closer.

The person outside rang the doorbell again. Then again. And again. "I have to open it, honey.." The blonde stood up and opened the door while running a hand through her messy hair. "Already?"

"Yeah. You're busy, apparently…" Stacie looked inside, smiling at Emily and waving. "Sorry to interrupt. Gonna need your girl for a few hours"

"Where are you guys off to?" The young brunette smiled brightly. "Can I come too?"

"Sure" Stacie shrugged at the same time Aubrey said "No!"

"Why not?" Emily's smiled dropped, looking at her girlfriend.

"It's just… private. You can stay here if you want, but I gotta go." She grabbed her jacket and kissed Emily goodbye. "See you later. Call me if you're going home"

Aubrey followed Stacie to the brunette's motorcycle "She doesn't know all about you, does she?" Stacie asked in a low voice, turning the motorcycle on.

"No. And it better stay this way, so don't you dare telling her." Strong but delicate arms snaked around Stacie's waist and she felt Aubrey's chest against her back as she drove away from the house.

* * *

"Hey" The guy sitting at the bar turned around and smiled at the pretty redhead in front of him "Uhm.. can I keep you company?"

He looked at her, head to toe, before nodding and motioning to the seat next to his "Sure. Want a drink?" The guy didn't even wait for an answer and ordered her a Blue Lagoon.

"Actually, I'll just have a glass of water, please" She said to the bartender and he nodded, getting her what she asked. The bartender looked a little familiar.

"So, what's your name, princess?" The guy took a sip of his drink and pulled out a plastic bag with a few pills from his pocket.

"You don't need to know my name. What's that?"

"You interested?" He smiled amd gave her one pill "It'll make you feel good. Just put it under your tongue"

Chloe looked at the pill for a few seconds, debating with herself if she should or shouldn't do it. She finally decided and was about to take the pill when he put it back into the plastic bag. "Name first. Then the free trial."

The bartender was close to them and Chloe could see that he was listening to their conversation. Looking at him, she saw him nodding his head and something told her to trust that guy. "Chloe. "

"I only work with full names, beautiful." He put a hand on her leg, moving up a little, not even trying to be smooth.

The redhead let out a trembling sigh and looked at him. "Beale. Chloe Beale."

Suddenly the guy stopped, hand flying off her leg and standing up in a hurry, taking the pills away from her. "I can't… I can't give you these."

"Why not?" She was standing too, watching as the man took a few steps away from her.

"Just can't. Go home, girl." He was about to walk towards the frint door when Amy came in, making him change his mind amd go for the back exit, only to stop again at the sight of Beca standing there.

"Do you even know me?"

"Stop him!" The bartender jumped out of the bar to get to the man, who had just put a colorful pill in his mouth. But it was too late, when the guy got to him, he was already dead.

"Damn it! Did he just kill himself?" Amy got closer to them, analyzing the dead man's body and taking the drugs from it.

"Yeah, but why?" The bartender took the dead body in his arms, lokming at both girls. "I'm getting him to the Institute to run some tests."

"Amy, go help Jesse." Beca finally spoke, arms crossed and eyes fixed on Chloe. "I'm gonna talk to her."


	9. Chapter 9

"Sit down" Beca dragged a chair to Chloe's side and started pacing around her. The redhead did as she was told, still a bit shocked about what had happened a few minutes ago. "Do you know that guy?"

"No. I don't have friends in the Unseelie Court"

"How are you so sure he's Unseelie?" The brunette leaned forward, hands on the table trying to look intimidating. It was kind of working.

"His eyes were cold, like he was already dead inside…"

"Yeah, well, don't do drugs, kids"

"It wasn't because of the drugs. Just… the Unseelie Court is cruel and living there can destroy you."

They both became quiet, looking at each other. Beca was never really good at reading people, but she could see a lack of something in Chloe's eyes. The thing is, she didn't know what it was, and even though she didn't want to admit it, that made her soft for a few seconds.

"You've been there, haven't you?"

"For a few years, yes." Chloe fixed her gaze on the table, fidgeting with her thumb ring.

"Why?" The shorter one finally dragged a chair to herself, turning the chair around and placing her legs on either side of the chair, arms folded at the back of the chair as an armrest.

Chloe took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair "After my parents were killed I was sent to a family there. They didn't want a thirteen years old kid in the first place, let alone a Seelie one."

"Why was it bad? Did they… hit you or something?" Chloe let out a snort, shaking her head. "What?"

"There are worse things than physical pain, Beca.." The brunette still seemed to be a little lost "But yes, my adoptive mother hit me once and that was what I needed to finally run away."

"Oh… uhm.. sorry to hear that."

"I know you're not, you don't need to say anything like that."

Beca nodded and bit her lip. She actually was sorry… kinda. "So back to that guy… could he possibly be a friend frim when you were there?"

"He's probably twenty years older than me, so definitely not."

"Okay, so…" The brunette huffed and stood up, looking around the nearly empty club, hands on her waist "We're gonna have to find another source of information… I just hope Stacie and Aubrey find something useful."

"What are they doing anyway?"

"The fun part." Beca rolled her eyes, getting herself a beer at the bar.

* * *

Aubrey looked away, a grimace on her face when the man at the other end of the room screamed in pain. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes." Stacie pulled out the knife she had just stabbed the man with from his leg. "Now are you gonna be a good boy and tell us who do you work for or am I gonna have to cut you open?"

She dragged her hand through his neck, her silver ring leaving a burning trail along the way. "I-I don't know her name! She's from Bumper's pack!" The werewolf finally gave in, panting from the pain he was put through the last thirty minutes or so.

"And where are they?" It was Aubrey now and when the man shook his head, Stacie was ready to stab his leg once again. "If you don't answer she's gonna do that again so please just tell us"

"I don't know! We met a few times at Central Park, but only when she sent me a letter."

"So next time she tries to contact you, let us know. Got it?" Stacie's knife was touching his chin and he swallowed loudly.

"Y-Yes"

"Good boy." The brunette petted his head and smiled at Aubrey "Our job here is done for now. Let's go."

They headed to the door and for a moment there the blonde felt sick. They were in his house, torturing the guy and she was also hungry after seeing all that blood. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, even though she didn't need to breathe. A human habit to remind her of what she once was.

"Do you guys always torture people? That's so not right." Aubrey said as they stepped out of the man's building.

Stacie, already on her motorcycle, looked back at the blonde and sighed "I know, but sometimes it's necessary."

"You could've killed him!"

"I wouldn't! That's part of what I was trained for, I know their limits. Now stop whining and let's go, please?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes but got on the motorcycle with her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Just an observation**_ _: Aubrey is a vampire but she can walk on sunlight. It'll be explained later._

* * *

The ride on Stacie's motorcycle was good the first time. But the ride back was a bit like torture to Aubrey. The girl was starving ever since they left the werewolf's house and the scent of Stacie's blood was really strong, the brunette's neck right in front of her.

Aubrey but her lip, feeling her fangs cutting on it slightly "Can you stop somewhere? Please?"

"Why? You okay?" They slowly came to a stop and Stacie looked at her, noticing the girl's furrowed brow and closed eyes.

"I'm fine. I'll just… get back home by myself" She got out of the vehicle, looking around for someone. Anyone. She hated hunting humans to eat but she needed at least a bit.

"Is this still about we torturing that guy?"

"First of all, you tortured him. Second, no it's not. I just gotta do something first."

"What, eat?" Stacie was watching her with eagle eyes and when Aubrey didn't respond, the brunette rolled her sleeve up and offered her arm to the blonde "You can have mine, I don't mind"

"I can't" Aubrey looked at the girl's arm, tempted to grab it and sink her fangs into it, but was trying to control herself. "I don't know if I can stop myself."

"I'll push you away if you don't." She said with a little smile and a shrug. "Go ahead."

Aubrey was nervous. Like, really nervous. She avoided drinking blood directly from a human body because she didn't know how to control herself.

She took Stacie's arm and bit her on the wrist, the taste of heavenly blood flooding her mouth. She had never tasted Shadowhunter blood before. It was different, sweeter than a human's and it made her want more and more. But then she felt a shove on her shoulder. Then another. Then came Stacie's voice "Aubrey, stop"

Another shove and she let go of Stacie's arm, reluctantly. She saw the brunette drawing her stele out of her belt and marking an iratze rune, a symbol for cure, on her arm and moments later there was no sign of Aubrey's bite on her wrist.

She watched as Stacie's face returned to it's normal color and sat back at the motorcycle. "Sorry."

"For what? I'm still alive, Posen. You didn't do anything wrong. Yet." Stacie winked at her

* * *

The Institute was really beautiful, Chloe thought as she looked at it from across the street. It looked like a church, the gates held the Angelic symbols every Shadowhunter used and she could see something like a greenhouse at the top of one of it's towers. Too bad we couldn't get in. She sighed, taking her phone to text Aubrey.

 **Chloe** : Are you as bored as I am?

 **Aubrey** : Kind of. Just got home. What's up? Where are you?

 **Chloe** : Chill, woman ? I'm outside the Institute. Beca needed to see something with her friends and I'm here waiting.

 **Aubrey** : Oh. Is Beca being nice to you?

 **Chloe** : As nice as she can be, I guess.

 **Aubrey** : Okay then. I have to go, Em is here. Call me if anything. Xx

"Heey, Chloe!" She looked up to find Amy smiling at her, Beca following her friend until they were in front of Chloe. "Are you hungry? Let's eat something. Taki's?"

"Uh…" The blonde was dragging her along to the restaurant before she even said anything "Yeah, Taki's is cool."


	11. Chapter 11

_I have no idea how long this will be and not a clue on how to end this story so I hope you guys don't give up on me halfway through it lol._

* * *

It's been a while since Beca had been inside Taki's. Years, probably. As everyone knew, she despised Downworlders and that's the main reason why she stopped coming to the restaurant. She paused at the door and took a moment to just look at the place.

It was bigger than she remembered and, therefore, it could fit more people in it. Downworlders, to be exact. Taki's was a well know place between them because they had menus for every one; Vampires, Werewolves, Faeries, etc.

"Beca?" Amy's voice snapped her out of her thoughts "Everything okay?"

She noticed the people on the tables closer to them observing her, looking ready to get up and attack the brunette. "Put your knife back in your belt, you're scaring everyone!"

It was Chloe this time, in a low voice near her ear and a hand on Beca's. She hadn't realized she took her knife when they got in. "It looks like they're ready to fight."

"That's because you are the one threatening them. Now… Put. The knife. Away." The brunette felt shivers down her spine when Chloe commanded, the redhead's voice now far from that sweet little faerie from minutes before when talking to Amy on their way to the restaurant. Beca did as she was told and could see the others relaxing the minimum required to eat again, some still looking at her. "Thank you. Just chill, let's not start a fight here, okay?"

That sweet little faerie's voice was back and Beca took a second looking at the redhead before nodding her head and following them to their table.

"Interesting…" Amy murmured to herself, looking at Chloe.

"What?" The redhead furrowed her eyebrows, slightly confused about the blonde's comment.

"Nevermind" Amy dismissed the question with a wave of her hand and took the menu "What do you usually eat, Red?"

"Tacos!" Chloe smiled and Amy saw Beca staring, failing miserably to hide it by holding up the menu.

"Cool! That's Beca's favorite too!" Amy could feel her parabatai's gaze on her as she called out for the waitress.

"That's not." But it was. The brunette just didn't wanna have something in common with the redhead.

"Shut up, short stack"

* * *

Emily was watching her girlfriend as the blonde paced around the living room, a hand on her hip and the other running through her hair.

"Babe, what's the matter?" She was starting to get nervous. Aubrey said they needed to talk but ever since she arrived the blonde hadn't said a word. "You can tell me anyth-"

"I'm a vampire." She cut Emily's phrase in a rush of adrenaline that cooled down a second later after she said that and saw her girlfriend's mouth open and close, then opening again.

"What?" Until she laughed and shook her head "C'mon, Aubrey, did you wanna scare me? I thought it was something serious!"

"It is serious!"

"Look, if you wanted a role play you could've just asked, no need to be all serious about it"

"Wha- No, it's not- It's not a role play! Em, I'm serious. I am a vampire"

"Did you take any drugs?" Emily got closer, cupping the blonde's face and looking concerned. "Vampires don't exist, Babe."

With a sigh, Aubrey closed her eyes and considered her options. She could just pretend she was joking or something like that. But she wanted to be completely honest with Emily.

So she looked at the girl and showed her fangs, biting slightly on her mouth but not drinking any blood. The following seconds seemed like they took ages to happen. Emily processing the bite, the fangs and Aubrey's words altogether, then running out of the house almost instantly.


End file.
